1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for efficient routing in Internet Protocol (IP) based networks.
2. Background
Typically, network mobility management protocols result in the flow of traffic via a central entity in the network. For example, the traffic between two mobile stations may be routed through one or more mobility agents. This may result in inefficient traffic flow between the two mobile stations because routing traffic through these centralized entities may introduce transmission latencies.
Currently, there is no route optimization capability in a network-based mobility management scenario. It is also important that any such route optimization in the case of network-based mobility not involve the mobile node. In fact, since mobility is handled by the network, the mobile node should remain unaware of the mobility.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that operates to provide route optimization for efficient routing in IP networks so as to avoid transmission latencies associated with convention systems.